Shadow Freddy
'Shadow Freddy '''is a secret antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and has ambiguous roles within other games following it. Role Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player may rarely encounter what seems to be a shadow or a dark model of Golden Freddy. It appears in Parts/Service, sitting in the location Bonnie normally sits. He will shut the game off if the player observes him for too long (without a jumpscare), much similar to Golden Freddy's role in the first game or Nightmare's effect in the fourth. It appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's. It also uses Golden Freddy's model. Brightening up this image reveals that this hallucination is purple in color as with several other key items/characters in the franchise, bearing comparisons to the purple figure from the secret mini-games, the Marionette's "tears," Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie among other things. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Within the in-between night mini-games, Shadow Freddy is seen, and utters the phrase "follow me," to lure the animatronics to a secluded spot, so that William Afton may ambush and dismantle them. While the Freddy suit is recognised as purple due to its association with the purple figure, its purple coloration and the darker colour of its hat and bowtie lends credit to the theory this particular animatronic is indeed Shadow Freddy. He can also be seen as an apparition. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator In the beginning minigame, Shadow Freddy first appears in the fourth level and began duplicating, causing the game to glitch, until a wall of shadow variants block the child off completely. As soon it happens, the entire minigame cuts to black, later revealing Scrap Baby's salvage scene. FNaF world Shadow Freddy appears in FNaF world as a protagonist, he has a chance to appear in the Deep-Metal Mine and if he is defeated then he will join your party and become a playable character. Shadow Freddy has the following attacks, Theories * Fans have made theories that Shadow Freddy is actually Golden Freddy * Shadow Freddy is also theorized to be the apparition of one of the employees whom wore the original Golden Freddy suit, which malfunctioned and fatally wounded the employee. Thus the suit itself was put in storage. * Shadow Freddy bears comparisons to Nightmare in overall appearance and behavior, suggesting they may be one in the same. * Unlike popular beliefs, he doesn't crash the game like Shadow Bonnie in the second game, or Golden Freddy in the first game. * Shadow Freddy could possibly be the crying child from FNAF 4. * The Freddy Files indicate Shadow Freddy lured the animatronics to the Safe Room to help them kill their killer. * Before the Freddy Files came out people including MatPat believed that Shadow Freddy was controlled by Purple Guy. *Shadow Freddy in FFPS seems to be an exact recolor of the Freddy from the Minigame. Since the minigame repesents the FFPS Pizzeria, it's likely that the Freddy character is Rockstar Freddy. This has led some to believe that the Shadow Freddy seen in the FFPS Minigame is Lefty. Gallery SF Sprite.gif|The Shadow Freddy sprite from the FNaF 3 minigames. DarkFreddy.gif|Shadow Freddy in FFPS opening Minigame. File:E9E8868A-1ACC-42EA-A59A-B1A771BC76B7.gif|Shadow Freddy attacking Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Variations of Freddy Category:CC possession suspects Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Shadow Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Fredbear Category:Antagonist Category:Ultimate Custom Night